Both a Potter and a Stark
by LibraLoki
Summary: First Story Please be nice. Lily was James's cousin the half-blood daughter of Charlotte Potter-Evans, Her daughter Howard 'Howie' Jamie Stark-Potter is Tony's shapeshifting half-sister. "We just tell people father really wanted another son." Fem!Harry. Really just one-shot interactions that follows The Avengers story line.
1. One: The Stark Girl

Both a Potter and a Stark

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Ironman, Harry Potter. Or any other copyrighted material I may reference.**

**AN: Warnings: First Story, I'm English, dyslexic; have trouble comprehending sequencing events in the right order, have to read a paragraph several times to understand it (can't fill a form to save my life without help and with stories hope I get the general plot and fill the gaps best I can) for the same reason as this I write in a long steam of words and use spell check extensively but can't always be sure correctly and won't notice something is wrong unless spell check flags it and a bunch of other issues that may come across.**

**While I think I have good ideas and enjoy playing short scenes in my head the above issues means I know this is badly written, so while I ask for no flames I think it's called, but please point out what I do wrong it might actually help me.**

**Timeline: I'm using the Harry Potter Books and the released times of the Thor, Ironman and Avengers films as a basic guide line.**

**I've also shifted and changed some 'rules' of magic and society to make both fit together better though a lot can be put down to changes after Voldemorts defeat.**

**Summary: First Story Please be nice. Lily was James's cousin not his wife the half-blood daughter of Charlotte Potter-Evans James Aunt, James wasn't Harry's father, Howard Stark was. Harry's name really is Howard (Harri/Howie/Junior) Jamie Stark. The Potter's are shape shifters? "We just tell people Father really wanted another son".**

**"Normal Speech"**

**'Thoughts/Writting'**

**"_Made up language used by Howie and Tony, complex and ever changing, only spoken by Howie and Tony started as a kids to get things past Howard and nannies now mostly to prevent privet conversations (arguments) turning up verbatim in tabloids, personal notes and research etc."_**

**'_Stark Written/Thoughts'_**

**(Language Speaking) "Written as English" (English)**

* * *

A twenty eight year women, though appeared younger, parked her bike next to Tony Starks Hot Rod in his garage/lab. Taking off her helmet and motorbike gear to revel her base form, short of fur like messy locks of hair around her face bit like her brothers but a little longer, ink black partly tinted with deep red tint streaked with red highlights and bright red tips were the sun had lighted it.

Pale ethereal not sickly skin, perfect vision from brilliant emerald green eyes that were always covered with sunglasses in public, the intensity unnerving to some. A face that while holding the quality that had attracted Howard to the much younger Lily Potter, the only woman since Maria, there was no mistaking her for anything other than a Stark. From her facial features, slightly short lithe but lightly muscled build right down to the jeans and band t-shirt.

She had taken a semi sabbatical and had been on and off grid for a year, (she had to surface at least once a month to play to the media, sign papers and make sure her brother hadn't died of alcohol poisoning) in that time she had been Nundu wrangling for about eight mouths though the Hulk had been a big help for the last three after, due to the reputation of one of her personas in certain circles, Dr Banner tracked her down to create a calming technique that while been promising initially, long term, not so much.

"Hey JARVIS long time not see." Walking to her brother's design section. Digging out the unused tool box that was the only one here that was hers.

"Nine months since your last visit to this property four months since your last argument and conversation with Mr Stark and 29 days since your last inquiry into Mr Stark's well-being not counting yesterday, Ma'am."

"Don't' call me Ma'am." Walking through her brother's desk then promptly removing a panel from one of the holographic tables and gets to work.

"What are you doing Miss?" Rolling her eyes but knows it's the best she'll get she continues.

"With you taking over the satellites, a few changes to Tony's holograms and an altered scrying ritual I'm gonna find my idiot brother then I'm going to kill him myself for been stupid enough to show off a weapon in the country it's to be used in, a country that has vast caves and has a innate magical climate that like the landscape, is prone to sandstorms like instances and is no different to entering the dessert without preparation so I can't go in a drag his worthless hide out myself."

"I am already commandeering the satellites to find Mr Stark and there are some lapses in judgment with this cause of action."

"Such as?"

"Not only am I programed to shut down the house completely the moment you start to use magic apart from in emergency situations with what is in DUMMY and YOU's memory banks, Mr Starks notes on past instances with your magic and technology in addition to Mr Starks reaction that one time when you summoned a spanner across the room I question the logic of you doing so."

"Two of my Master's include engineering in mundane and metalsymth in magical, there has not been an instance since before you were created due to both my improved control and anything on a level digital and upward have a more resistance than to the adverse effects than what Tony would call antiques."

"I also know you Miss Stark and this technique requires constant attention and you will not stop as my program is to take care of both you and Mr Stark in equal terms I hesitate allow you to take action that could harm you. Would not a initial scry for the general location then me using the satellites not be sufficient that way I can take over when you need rest."

"With the sandstorm effect it would take too long to be much good and purely one or the other would work but both have drawbacks. Plus my plan it'll be mostly automatic so as long as you don't stop neither will the search. Look my plan is to use the satellites to create a 3D detailed image of Afghanistan with the holograms and place a free hanging scrying a crystal above it which while it won't get a definite fix due to the flow of magic in that part of the world at best it will twitch less than a millimetre in the direction that Tony is in. Every time it does you will then send the satellites to concentrate on the area it's pointing toward create another image of that area and so on. Overall it's a lot faster than straight scrying and less hit and miss than satellites alone.

"Unfortunately once again due to the sandstorm effect and assuming he's been kept in a cave it'll be pure luck to get his exact location but either way knowing Tony as long as it's looking in to right area won't be able to miss him."

At this point she had removed the desk and computer from the main server so they were connected solely to each other and the satellite connection, set the crystal up drawn the runes all that was left was to charge them and spell and fit some components.

"JARVIS I need your decision as I need to start casting some spells to get the need results. If you want to tattle on me to Tony then you will stop been a scardy cat and consider this an emergency situation so I can get him back here." With that DUMMY (with the fire extinguisher) and YOU rushed over to her,(despite nearly been done). Though she could almost feel JARVIS thinking about it, probably working out the best statistics of getting Tony back within the parameters set.

"I'll put everything back together when he's found."

"That would be wise as I believe it to be counterproductive to find Mr Stark only to have him suffer an aneurysm when he sees you have dismantled his equipment."

"Maybe, fun though."

Line Break

"And you Mr Stark besides your half-sister that so much and so little is known about is there anyone waiting for you?"

Anywhere anyone else he would have just replied no but he found himself saying.

"No and I don't even know if I can even count her. We didn't spend much time together as teenagers, mostly my fault due to a choice after our father died. Now that we can seems we avoid doing so. Even when we either end up yelling at each other or banter with an edge to it."

"Two genius Starks, six years age difference and one been a Potter as well. Both raised to be powerful figures in your own rights. I cannot imagine it been an easy relationship. Especially after she cut Stark Industries' off from the varies and high demand resources her company mines and processes."

"And that fight is still only the third worst to make into the papers." With an almost grin "She didn't want something she had a hand in to be forged into weapons I can see her point now."

"Is your relationship really so fragmented?"

"I don't know even when we are talking the most we really do keep tabs. I know she contacted JARVIS the day I left to get my vital statistics and give hers, she's spending a year out so odds are she'll disappear and will only know I'm missing about now as she calls every four weeks when she calls her next check in."

"Yes, even out here your sisters ability to withdraw from the world is well known then again the Potter's ability at been both hiders and seekers along with the value of that to those they align themselves with has been well established for generations.

"Be careful Mr Stark if you lose your sister you will be the man who has everything and nothing."

* * *

**AN: OK Good bad potential stop?**

**I have a bunch of scenes in my head with this premise I chose to start with the Ironman film but I will be writing about past events and clarifications in the form of flashbacks, journals, SHIELD reports etc**

**If you have questions or want to know something then ask and I'll try and write it in some way.**

**Neville is the Boy -Who-Lived as it gives me more freedom.**


	2. Two: Paragraphs from the Potter Archive

Both a Potter and a Stark

Two

**Chapter Two: Selected Paragraphs from the Potter Archive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Ironman, Harry Potter or any other copyright martial I may reference.**

**AN: Warnings in first chapter. Also if you think the other chapter had a lot of information this is worse.**

**"Speech"**

**'Written/Thought/Quotes'**

**Thank-you to those who gave me my first reviews ever.**

**Hopefully I managed to improve with this chapter if not if it's not too soul crushing I can keep trying. Critique ask questions please don't flame me.**

* * *

Selected Paragraphs from the Potter Archive from the 1941-1945 section.

Entries by Lady Charlotte Ann Potter the Third Head of Potter House. Submitted via magic parchment to Archive from Germany.

'We have been looking for the last year and we deemed it worth the risk to enter Germany and while I know us to be close and even if we have taken steps closer this last week I fear this not to be a good thing. Grindalward contacted us today and I fear he knows. However there is no way to avoid it even now they wait for me downstairs with Charlus.'

'Trivia! He killed her! She was just a little girl muggle not worth his attention. Why?

There was this man Schmidt, the Red Skull I heard the rumours like everyone else but I never thought… we have been such fools Grindalward knew from the start. He wants us to find and give the item to Scmidt I do not know why they said a name HYDRA what is going on?

He brought out another child and had and coerced an unbreakable vow that has little room to do anything other than to lead Schmidt to ultimate power. The Tesseract.

I do not even know her name.'

* * *

Entries by Charlus James Potter the Fifth Second in line of Potter House. Submitted via magic parchment to Archive from Germany.

'It's worse than we imagined not only was he well on his way to finding it and his acquisition of us to speed it up he has a man called Dr. Abraham Erskine a truly brilliant man. When we escape and we will, he has to come with us if the Red Skull is a failure what will happen if he succeeds?'

'We found it. Amazing how the clues all work together like the puzzle rings father used to make where it seems to make no sense until all the pieces just slide into place even in these circumstances the elation cannot be denied.'

'He has not asked us directly yet but it will not be long we have to leave soon. While we cannot break the vow and neither cannot collect it for ourselves or tell others we can twist and obscure it within our answers and notes to extend the time until it is in his possession.'

'It will be soon we already have a plan Erskine will get us out of the base and from there we'll go via the Goblins in Germany to France from their though the magical communities to the channel where we will cross to England.'

'From there we can connect our muggle cousin Margret Carter she will get him to where he can do the most good. Unfortunately there will be no way to leave England again it was close getting out the first time.'

'With the pixie chase we have sent him on it will take time for Scmidt to find the location and to retrieve it. Though I know even without us his conviction would have led him to it and even if we managed to hinder him by a few months possibly years I cannot help but be saddened by our hand in it and I know it to weigh heavier in my sister.'

* * *

Entries by Lady Charlotte Ann Potter the Third Head of Potter House. Submitted in the form of a Journal, from the 1946-1950 section.

'This will be my last entry as the Head of Potter house it breaks my heart to do this but I cannot stay here. I know as a member of an old family magic should be my only master should be stronger I should keep fighting but I am tired with the Ministry Our ways our dying resentment against new-bloods is higher than ever. Maybe it needs to happen the war hardly touched us in England when it properly should have, maybe monster's aren't made moulded yes Dumbledore the well-meaning fool so convinced he's right had a hand in that boy's creation if now when that boy returns he will be a storm upon us but maybe the our people need as Lovegood would say 'the wheel turns'.

'Even considering the possibility I cannot remain here at the centre of magical society I will give Charlus the family tile tomorrow, there is a small muggle magical mixed village called Spinsters End I think I will settle down there, one day.'

* * *

Submitted to Potter Archive by Lily Charlotte Evans-Potter: 1975

'With my mother's permission I am adding a quick note into what happened after she left the Potter family until she and uncle Charlus remet.

A years after she left she met a muggle single father called Mark Evans and his daughter Petunia Evans. She told him about magic and I've been told that he was OK with it and Petunia was until she didn't receive a letter. I met James on the train realised who the other was and arranged for them to get together at Christmas though she declined returning into the Potter family they have regained their closeness.

* * *

Pensive memory of a meeting between Charlus Potter and Howard Stark in 1950.

"Mr Potter it's a plesure to finally meet you, both Peggy and Dr. Erskine both mentioned you and your sister and what you went through with Schmidt and the cube."

"And that led you to trying to make contact for the last five years?"

"You knew?"

"What do you know of what I am and my family?"

"In regards to what you are you don't get to a position like mine without coming across a few things."

"Yes Peggy told me they sent her to talk to you after the third attempt at an obliviate."

"It's how we met. Why didn't it work?"

"Magic does not have long term effect on those without magic, well short something like levitating a heavy object on top of someone. Oblivate is special, first you have to understand people have defining points in their lives as a child it's Santa is real Mother is always right Father knows everything, later in life it's the world is round two plus two gets four, oblivate acts as a crux and enhancer to the minds natural defence process.

"You are a remarkable man to not be effected but I feel this is not why you put so much effort to make contact with me."

"Your family the Potter's at first glance nothing special a family part of a small group of old European families that keep to themselves, wealthy, holdings in many areas but best known for owning a good quality but small mining company and salvagers that has an uncanny ability to finding the ore and oil reserves and but then you look closer and a pattern starts to emerge.

"It's not just the reserves you find but whatever is required for those you give your support to. In fact your family had been while not been the power behind the thrown but who you give your initial support to soon possess it. Myself included I got a very good deal from you when I was starting my company."

"While my family having magic is not known the Potter name is an open secret, mentioned in passing and passed down I know this. What I don't know is why you wished to talk to me."

"I what you to find Steve Rogers."

"You know about our search for the Tesseract what you may not know is every Potter before me has tried and failed I do not know why but sometimes things just don't want to be found."

"I cannot imagine a world where a man a hero like Steve is meant to be left buried in the ice forgotten."

* * *

Potter Archive Entries: Lily Charlotte Potter the First, Second in line to Potter House. Submitted as a Diary to the Potter Archive Paragraph from entries marked September 1979 to September 1980

'Strange how life is sometimes. My mother and uncle separated for many years and yet their lives were in sync, from James and I been born to within a few months of each other to their deaths. Aunt Darea last year in her sleep, my father due to a heart attack but they pulled each other through this last year. When the war started it they just seemed to become tired they went peacefully.'

'With most my work been research and it been long overdue to give a report to Mr Stark about the search for Steve Rogers James and I decided that it would be best for me to go and maybe remain in America.

This will be the first time I will meet Howard Stark, all I know about the man is the he was a playboy until he met his late wife Maris Stark who died when their son Tony was born and that he owns and designs weapons for Stark industries.'

'As always the only thing to report was finding more wreckage but not the aircraft itself, it is still more success than others who have tried. Even though James warned me about what his response would be it was a shock to see it. How someone can be so shattered and yet for their resolve to harden further I do not know. But the man has a presence that means I do know why uncle Charlus conceded to this search.'

'While it's impossible to perform any actively magical searches for Rogers due to the lack of personal effects and him been non-magical I have an idea use the newly collected scraps combined with Arithmancy to try to located the craft, I know it to be futile with changing land scrap and the interaction metal and magic been unpredictable it wouldn't feel right unless I do all I can.'

'I met Tony today he's an amazing little kid little unnerving until you admit he's smarter than you but still a kid how Howard, when did he become Howard? Ignore him like he does? I've been here a week and it took me this long to meet him and Howard has only mentioned him a few times.'

'How did this happen? How did this happen? Crap! Crap! Crap! I can't even claim been drunk!'

'A lot has happened over the last year, from Howard Sr acceptance of our daughter and even if she instinctively copies her brothers gender I am certain she is a girl. I agreed to call her Howard Jamie Stark with the prophecy it is better she be a Stark than a Potter until she is older. Tony loves her already dubbed her Howie. While Peter was eaves dropping on a conversation with James through the mirrors he heard Harry and spread the word of my son Harry Potter, we chose not to correct them.'

'I have chosen to register her at Beauxbatons I love Hogwarts it was my home for seven years I gained an aunt uncle and cousin due to Hogwarts, but should anything happen to me I not only don't want her in England and Beauxbatons, unlike Hogwarts, will teach her what she needs to know should I be unable to from the old stories to estate management and etiquette. I do not make this choice lightly but a test showed her potential I fear fate magic or some other force has plans for, either way she needs to have respect and control for the power she will have.'

'The war still continues and I have done all I can from here. I will leave Howie here. I love her and Tony so much.'

* * *

James and Lily Potter: Date of Death 01/11/1981

* * *

**AN: Potter Twins relationships spelled out**

**Charlus Potter: Husband to Dorea Potter nee Black, Father of James, younger twin brother of Charlotte Evans-Potter.**

**Charlotte Potter-Evans: Wife to Mark Evans, Step-Mother to Petunia Evans, Mother to Lily Evans-Potter.**

**Margret 'Peggy' Carter is a cousin via a squib great-great-aunt of theirs.**

**Howard (Harri/Howie/Junior) Jamie Stark: Daughter of Lily Potter and Howard Anthony Stark, Half-sister to Tony. Like all Potter's she is a shapeshifter but few to her level. Note: Only Howard Sr and Tony ever calls/ed her Junior, know as Howie to most, thanks to Tony.**

**Shapeshifter: In this story means, potentially, exactly what it sounds like the type of shapeshifting when you think of Loki the Trickster god of mischief.**

**For those who have a completely different idea to me: Not limited to one animal form, able to switch between male or female (as children not necessary as adults) do have a gender and have base or preferred form like metamorphs. However it is a skill that requires practice, most don't have the fineness to adjust human features the way metamorphs do often only going as far as been able to adjust the femininity and masculinity of features and build. (Honestly don't know how much this will turn up typed but it is fairly prominent in my head.)**


	3. Three: Be afraid, be very afraid

**Both a Potter and a Stark**

**Three**

**Chapter Three: Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Ironman, Harry Potter or any over copyrighted martial I may reference.**

**AN: Warnings in first chapter**

"**Speech"**

'**Written/Thought/Quotes'**

"_**Made up language used by Howie and Tony, complex and ever changing, only spoken by Howie and Tony started as a kids to get things past Howard and nannies now mostly to prevent private conversations (arguments) turning up verbatim in tabloids, personal notes and research etc."**_

'_**Stark Written/Thoughts'**_

* * *

"Howie are you here?"

Pepper's image on a monitor.

'Damn! I only called her an hour ago.'

She had just applied her blood to the crystal to use their brother sister connection to tune into him, magic or not that will find Tony. While Pepper never asked questions when Tony's tie turned into a snake on a regular basis it was properly a good idea she not see what appeared to be a ritualistic circle with blood on it in her boss's house.

"JARVIS Don't let her in." While running upstairs, seeing Obie.

Her relationship with him was strange on the one hand he was the one to suggest to Tony she go to school a year early after Father died, she still held a lot of anger about that, and she knew snakes well enough to spot one in the grass.

On the other he was the one who was there every summer and Christmas, like he did for Tony he was the only adult to never patronise or brushed her off, even these days in Stark board meetings she couldn't put off, he was one of few to not treat her as nothing more than Tony's little sister or the 'sociopathic ice bitch' was the last she heard.

"Hey how you doing?"

"How am I doing? I should be asking you that." He said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"I don't think it's sunk in yet I only found out yesterday." With that Pepper came into site.

"Howie! We tried to find you we contacted everyone and then-" At this point she pulled Pepper into an awkward hug.

'Bad as Tony but at least she can fake it to a point, also draws as much attention with less indiscretions that'll be good for the company,' was what Obadiah was thinking.

"That doesn't matter now you're here now and we'll get through this; unfortunately there are things that need to be addressed."

* * *

The next day a press conference the first aside from a single statement when he first disappeared. Howie and Obadiah had been filtering questions.

"While I have no intention of becoming CEO of Stark Industries due to already caring for the Potter businesses and holdings I can say that with Miss Potts having wrestled with the Stark tendency to dodge the boring parts of life and with Mr Stane who did an efficient job until my brother took over, the company is in the best hands possible until Tony comes back."

"So you believe Mr Stark is alive?" It was easy to miss but even with the tailored pant suit and sunglasses over her rarely seen eyes for just an instant to those truly astute saw how much that question unsettle her.

"We said we would not be taking questions about-" Obadiah started.

"It's OK Obie"

She plastered a Stark eat shit grin on her face.

"As he likes to boast he is a genius and as I like to say a pig-headed idiot. He doesn't know when something should be impossible and has never done anything but prosper under challenging circumstances so yes I know my brother is alive."

With that they ended it.

"OK PR bullshit aside what's the real reason I did this?"

"For the good of the company, my dear, for the good of the company."

She went back to Tony's and had an hour long shower.

* * *

Somewhere in England in an unplotable location.

She should not be here it was an abuse of power taking advantage of a friend but she had to know.

Gripping her small vibranium pendent in the shape of the Deathly Hallows Tony hand made for her she took a breath.

Before she could knock the keyhole shaped door to Luna's home opened.

As always it made her think of underlands attic, unidentifiable objects pictures of creatures even those with magic would never believe moved on the wall.

"Greetings Death's Master."

She winced at the use of the formal Claim. Yes she was Death's Master technically; every old family had a test that pushed their power from wand waving abracadabra and more The Force.

In the Potter's case it was passing through the veil which she accidently did when she was fifth-teen while pushing her dogfather out of the way, the last Potter to do so made The Deathly Hallows and though the story had twisted was still known.

The reasons so few went through the custom was the whole 'great power great reasonability' thing. The Potter's powers were rooted in death, like Loki's was rooted in chaos.

Well was it more like making sure the natural order took place and making a choice when there was some debate. The only thing she had to do so far was helping Longbottom in destroying horcruxes and later when he let Moldyshorts kill him was decide if he should pass on or not and she'd let him choose. (Glad he chose to come back she knew he made Luna happy.)

The hard part was accepting when she could or could not interfere she didn't pretend to know the interaction between fate and free will only that going against fate was often created a worse one and that was why she was here, usually her instincts would tell her what to do and she'd deal with it as best she could but this was her brother.

The Lovegoods, Luna's, power was rooted in time much like Heimdall could see all the nine realms from the bifrost in Asguard she could she all of time what was is and could be.

"You have made your choice there is no point in delaying."

"I'm sorry I can't and I need to know."

Asking and knowing she would answer because she was her friend it was a slippery slope that no one who had taken a Claim should start on.

"Silly little reaper to let the wrackspurts in," with her serene look.

"Mistress of Time what is to be the fate of my brother?"

"The poison apple was the only sustenance he could find and will be unable to consume what you can give him when he returns but he find the tree your father planted. He will wear different armour than the one he wears now, to fly and to fall, he will meet the unmovable shield and others, an unstoppable force through many time lines. He is yours for been your brother; trust your instincts and he will not be yours through death.

"Now go and wait for his return"

* * *

The last two months had be hell, the scry had gone as far as it could no amount of tweaking could narrow it down further, even though the area had been checked twice they found nothing, she played to the media, sat in on board meetings.

Listened to her house elf reports on her homes and Potter estate, her employees took care of the day to day stuff so she only left Tony's place for an hour at a time to read and signed stuff when Gabrielle Delacour, her version of Pepper sent her a Howler.

Alarms started blaring.

"JARVIS what going on?"

"Ten seconds ago a large explosion occurred within the area while Mt Stark's location narrowed down to half kilometre diameter. I have already contacted Lt Rhodey."

* * *

Less than two hours later he called her.

"Tony! Tony! You OK!"

"_No 'Anthony' or 'Brother Dear'? Now I know it only takes getting kidnapped to get you to call me Tony should I be touched or sad? Either way I can die happy now. That's what happened isn't it I'm dead or dying, am I dying?"_

They only spoke like this when they didn't want someone to overhear.

"_Stuff it up your ass! And give me a straight answer are you OK?"_

"_As I keep telling people I'm fine."_

"_Anthony what aren't you telling me?"_

"_I'll tell you everything when I get back but I need you to use your evil version of Pepper's powers to either get me home without a doctor looking too closely at me or a really discreet one who's willing to forget certain things."_

"_Promise me that it won't result in harm for you either why."_

"_I promise."_

"_I'll get started now. Call Pepper and have her start throwing your weight around on this end get you back here quicker."_

Things moved fast after that.

Between her and Pepper they planned out Tony's return trip home, Pepper the flights her, a discreet doctor and doing what she could about various agencies.

* * *

With Tony

He could see that that agent stick up butt was going to delay them for whatever reason and he couldn't get through to Pepper. Pulling up a different number on his newly acquired phone.

"I've got to call her."

"You're a cruel man Stark, though I can't deny it's a lot fun to watch when it's not happening to me."

"Why everyone so scared of my sister I don't know."

"You weren't there when a General tried to intimidate her into a contract with them."

With that green eyes appeared on his phone.

"Junior."

"Anthony two calls in one day you feeling alright?"

"Well I have been held prisoner in a cave in Afghanistan for the last three months."

"Really that's where you've been? I just figured that you went to one of your apartments with a dominatrix and in your drunken haze forgot the safety word."

"Now why do you think so little of me?"

"It happened last Christmas."

"You'd think that my darling loving sweet kind sister who has forgiven me for worse.-"

"Teddy was the one to walk in on you not me and flattery will get you nowhere much like this conversation hand me to Rhodey."

"What's going on?"

"An Agent Hill is delaying us and if we don't leave soon we can't get a plane out until tomorrow"

"Oh I've met her before its good thing you called, pass me to her."

Ten minutes later.

"Mr Stark I apologise for the delay. We will be sending an agent to talk to you once you return home as we really do need to talk to you."

* * *

**AN: What I'm trying to get across is the Potter's (well Howie) are powerful in the magical world but while not been traditionally overt in the non-magical world they have a lot of small pieces of power, influence in governments, stocks in big companies etc. that adds up to a very large amount.**


	4. Four: Stark will out

**Both a Potter and a Stark**

**Four**

**Chapter Four: Stark will out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Ironman, Harry Potter or any over copyrighted martial I may reference.**

**AN: Warnings in first chapter**

**For those reading still reading at this point and haven't worked it out this is canon through The Avenger story arc with non-canon Harry Potter in the background. Also typing is not an easy thing for me even with the scenes in my head, one story and large chunks typed before I decided to put it up for later in the story.**

**"_Stark siblings only explained in first chapter."_**

* * *

She stood just behind Pepper completely still as the Tony exists the plane.

Slight grin when he waves off the EMTs, he talks to Pepper.

"Vacations over"

Noticing at her for the first time they briefly give a clumsy hug.

"Careful little sister people may think you care," she rolls her eyes and walks to the car.

When they all get into the eight seated car Happy in front Tony a Pepper across from her in the back she takes off her glasses and starts to type away on a StarkPad still saying nothing.

It's only after the car starts to move when Tony asks for a burger and a press conference and they start arguing about going to the hospital she speaks up.

"Pepper you and I both know the only reason he doesn't want to go to the hospital is that he knows I'm going to kick his ass when a doctor clears him."

"Junior"

"Anthony"

Not once looking up.

"So what you been up to? No doubt sobbing inconsolably into my pillow for your dearly loved brother."

"Even after a CSI a clean-up team goes through that room I would still not enter for fear of what I'd catch."

Couple of tabs to the pad.

"I stayed in the workshop."

"What? What did you do?"

For the first time she lifts her head up from the pad, gives him her full attention, smirks and holds the pad out to him.

"Tony on this pad is a detailed account of everything I did and the conversations I had with JARVIS all you have to do to find out is take it from my hand"

"Meanie."

"If I was mean I would have gone through with my first plan to put everything back together and let the details I accidently miss drive you insane instead I go through the effort of placing it all on this pad. In. My. Hand."

"She only used a hologram and a computer. I don't know what kind of search system she made but she found you and the moment you were she took everything she used, dismantled it and set the components neatly out so you can check and put it back together yourself to save you undoing it again. If you want details either take the pad from her or wait until you can talk to JARVIS yourself,"

Rounding onto Howie who now had an innocent guileless look on her face.

"And you stop provoking him."

Pepper knew after years of watching their relationship, and doubted either Stark realised, what had just happened.

Had Howie put it down for him it meant she was handling him with kid gloves. If Tony was been difficult Howie would normally throw it at him (not always gently damn that girl had aim when pissed!) or, rarely, shove it into his chest to wind him so he instinctively took hold of it.

She was asking if he was OK, as he would even if didn't like it, take something from her. Had he been OK he would have taken it. Had he told her to put it down or asked Pepper to take it would have been saying he's not. Not doing so said he would be.

"You're buying the burgers."

"Nuts to that Anthony."

'Maybe I'm reading too much into it.' Pepper thought.

* * *

At the press conference

Appearing behind Phil by the door after he moved away from Pepper.

"Hey Phil. I got you a mixed chocolate banana shake."

"Ms Potter I trust you are relieved to have your brother back." Taking it not asking how she knew he'd be here.

"Ask me again in a week and it's only Potter when I'm acting as a liaison or under that crappy code name. It's Howie or Stark."

"My apologies however I am here in an official capacity as you prevented Agent Hill from debriefing Mr Stark."

"Agent Hill was only there because she was closest and while competent is not the best. In addition to that I know you and my brother it's best you be the only one to have any direct interaction with him for the foreseeable future.

"…sit down that way…"

"I really want to hear what Tony's going to say so bye. Tell Fury I'll talk to him soon."

Returning the room leaning against the back wall just knowing it'd be good she brought up the camera function on her StarkPad.

* * *

An hour later Tony found himself walking into the building with the arc when out of nowhere.

"Obie is on Segway petrol looking for you."

Giving what was not a girlish yelp, "Don't do that Junior!"

Howie sitting on a railing glasses off liquorice stick in hand.

Looking around he saw the few people in the background not notice her appearing out of nowhere, not that he'd called her on having anything to do with that or her appearing act, little too close to the M-word for his liking.

"That's nothing compared to the shock you gave everyone else today."

"But not you?"

"Nope." Popping the p stepping down from the rail.

"Are you sure you should be so close? We did lose a couple of labs when you went near arc tech." with a grin. In other words don't want to talk about it.

"During the first instance I was twelve even if you could prove it and the second time you're implicated just as much as I am Anthony."

"No we agreed you would take 57% of the blame for if we ever got caught."

For a good five minutes after that they just stood there watching the arc.

"No more stalling there is a lot we should talk about but we need to talk about the thing in your chest."

"How did… I know you haven't talk to Pepper or Rhodey."

"Like I've told you before while not the M-word in the sense that it's usually meant the arc does have a flow and aura akin to it much like the one I can sense coming from you."

"Really?"

"Don't try to change the subject Anthony! Second only to you I know this technology better than anyone."

"What's your point?"

He knew she knew the maybes the ifs, but…

"(Tension realising bark of a chuckle) I point out you placed a piece of mostly unknown technology into your body, that I've on and off going been trying to get to be feasible on a large scale and you built in a cave and you ask 'what's your point?'. Only you Anthony only you."

She didn't want to see it and he didn't ask.

At that point Obie came in.

"I thought you said you'd call me when you found him."

"I sent a text." Small gesture of her hand.

"What? Uh son of a gun." Seeing the text on his phone (Not an easy trick to learn but fun)

"Well unlike Obie I know there is no point in talking to you out of anything when you make a choice and I hear a bunch of stock in Stark Industries stock is going cheap so I'm going to go and look into that before you two bring the price back up."

Just before she leaves Quick squeeze to his good arm.

"_I was really worried Tony,"_ hit to the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"_Do not do anything so stupid again!"_

* * *

**AN: This was hard I have three-five versions of this in my head and I just could not focus on one.**

**PS AN: Just before putting this up i checked my e-mail for the first time since I put my first chapter up, Holy Crap!**


	5. Five: Teddy and Coulson

**Chapter Five: Teddy and Coulson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Ironman, Harry Potter or any over copyrighted martial I may reference.**

**AN: Warnings in first Chapter and honestly this is the worse one yet.**

* * *

She was in Tony's workshop changing the oil on her bike when Tony came up behind her and seized her wrist.

"Can I help you?"

"Not with these greasy man paws," letting go.

"So you finished the upgrade and you were hoping I'd take care of the magnet and that hiccup of an exposed wire that has you stymied?"

"Yep,"

"Even if my hands were small enough I am not reaching into your chest, into a pus like substance that I know comes from the appliance and remove the magnet deliberately causing cardiac arrest. Trick Pepper into doing it she has freaky tiny hands."

After an annoyed Pepper came to her with the reactor and told Howie the idea she had of what to do with it.

* * *

Howie knew and Tony knew what it would do over time five to ten years was the most narrow time range she could come up with.

Howie had gone over all of Tony's medical records from any… avenue she could find and she didn't know what to do. You'd think magic could solve anything and everything.

For the injury itself, the shrapnel, metalsyth or not she'd seen pictures when a healer tried to help a mundane relative with a similar injury, there were reasons why outside of wands it was almost taboo using anything but magical weapons or goblin steel that had nothing to do with them been 'muggle'.

Even if that weren't the case for the palladium in the reactor alone, she had worked with it enough to know not to apply active magic around it much less as the arc system as a whole. (Shiver) remembering when she was twelve and a few accidents as an adult. Forget magic and science the arc was only a few steps away from been beyond both.

The best she could do was take the potion, well really it was a fertiliser used for premature mandrakes, she took to help her recovery when she worked with palladium (explosions and inhaled dust was common), make a none magical equivalent to buy more time.

* * *

A ten your old kid with green hair was currently on Tony's T.V. screen.

"Are you sure you're OK Uncle Tony?"

"Yes kiddo I'm fine, is that the latest?" Pointing out the marble hanging around his neck trying to distract him.

"Yes! We made a solar system last time it's so cool, not as good as the ones she makes by herself and the winter tundra is still my favourite but…"

It was a hobby that Teddy and Howie did making miniature atmospheres the size of marbles.

After hearing about him for years and according to Pepper sending him birthday and Christmas presents Tony had met Teddy when he was five and had been august upon hearing that Howie had covered Disney but not much else he showed the kid star wars, back to the future, star trek, needless to say the kids Christmas lists got interesting. Oh the horror of the hover board.

What really got to the kid though was the idea of marble sized galaxy in men in black not something shrunk down that looked it but the real thing well for her godson Howie made one.

An honest to god galaxy the size of a marble, Pepper was told by Howie's assistant (Gabby?) she'd locked herself away somewhere remerging a month later thinking it'd only been a week with this glowing marble in her hand…

"Hey Aunty or should I say Uncle,"

Looking behind Tony at what appeared to be an effeminate dark hair young man with glasses and a thick fringe over is green eyes who bore a striking resemblance to Aunt Peggy.

'Harry' was persona Howie used to reduce her contact with those that would try to use the wayward Potter heir or as she liked to say 'the idiots who either want me to tie their shoelaces, slander me or piss there pants in fear.' Most just figured that Harry was a medium powerful wizard from an illegitimate line of Potter the family, Tony refused to fully acknowledge the change.

"At least you won't be using the sofa as a scratching post,"

"One time Tony one time! Also I turn into a bloke and that's all you have to say?"

"I haven't seen 'Harry' in a couple of years what's the occasion?" From the screen

"Liaison meeting,"

"Is this to do with the Goblins?"

"How did you know about that?

"Know what?"

"Teddy you are either going to be the world's next Moriaty or Sherlock,"

"Sherlock? That's the detective Aunt Luna said Uncle Tony used to be right?"

"What? What was that, I was who?" looking between the two, one looked sheepish the other tried to turn a cease and desist motion into a head scratch.

"Well I gotta go," disappearing in black/grey smoke.

"Uncle Sirius is calling me" screen off.

"What just happened?"

* * *

At less than a thousand to one ratio you'd think the magical populations of the world would be more unified, but no the wand wavers with magical cores, those who used the 'Earth energies' and the other alternative methods when they had to meet, (really it was more a magic-con than a formal meeting, booths and everything) it always started with petty squabbles that would last a day or two and don't get started with the sentient creatures. With that thought Coulson entered his office.

"Aren't you meant to be in the meeting?" He didn't jump, much to her clear annoyance.

"Aren't you?" Coulson said to 'Harry'.

"As far as anyone else is concerned I am, little trick favoured by a traveling buddy I hardly remember," Coulson turned at his office door closing behind him seeing Howie in her usual form while Harry disappeared in black sparkles and smoke.

"If it's that easy to sneak up on you how have you lived this long?"

"Is there a reason for you been here instead of bothering the director?" Ignoring her question.

"Well I thought you'd like to know that regarding the Aztec temple dispute I sent my account manager Bill Weasley, he's a Goblin Friend and a former curse breaker but technically works for me not the Goblins so there is no conflict of interest but amounst other things there is a migration of winged horses Pegasus's decedents to be precise, that need…," the two super nannies started the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile In his workshop Tony found a clear bottle filled with something green and slimy, with a note attached that said 'drink me'.

Next to it was a pen drive.

* * *

First page on pen drive

'No you won't shrink. Couldn't find a wand waving boil and trouble solution but this, simple natural working with the flow mixture, will help.'

Tony rolls eyes

'And no Anthony it's not little more than expensive swamp water, replay any conversation in the past were I've tried to explain the interplay between the two. That and in the same way most have a narrow view on what the workings of physics means the same goes for magic it's not all eye of newt and breaking the laws of science just to annoy you. Still not convinced? I went down the science angle as well. Just read the damn file.'

* * *

**AN: And there you go.**


End file.
